


Dancing in the Rain

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quali's a washout so Dan and Dany have to find a way to amuse themselves, and the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

Dany's sitting on the sofa in his hotel room, reading a book, it's one of his favourite things to do, curl up with something to read and escape the world for a while. He's currently reading _Making History_ , which is all about what would happen if you could go back and change history, and it's fascinating. So he's a little annoyed that Dan keeps trying to distract him. Dan seems to never require rest or time away from other people and it's a bit tiring.

Dan's hand wanders along Dany's leg, he's sat down on the sofa next to him and is pawing away like a cat looking for attention from its owner. Dany reaches out a hand, taking Dan's and hoping that it will be enough for Dan to settle next to him. He loves the lazy time that they get together, snuggled in close, just enjoying each other's company. But that's going to have to wait for another time as Dan's dragging him to his feet, wrapping his big strong arm around his waist and grabbing his other hand so that they're ready to dance.

Dany's staring at Dan with loving eyes, waiting for him to make his move. There's music playing quietly in the background and when the song changes Dan flies into action, leading Dany around the room with graceful ease. Dany wouldn't have thought Dan was the type for ballroom dancing but he does make it seem effortless.

"When are we ever going to get to dance like this in public?" Dany asks, trying to hide the pain. It's not just dancing that he'd like to do in public, it's silly little things like holding hands and small chaste kisses. Tiny bits of affection that others get to share all the time, when they have to wait until they're alone. And alone time is very hard to come by for them, it would be so much easier if everyone knew about them, and no-one had a problem with it. Sadly, that's not the world they live in, which is why Dany loves his books so much, they're a window to another world.

"One day, mate. One day."

Dany laughs and lets Dan lead him around the room, waltzing away to eighties music, it's a strange mix but that suits them. He focuses on enjoying it, being close to Dan, their hands intertwined.

Dan rests his forehead against Dany's; he knows what's coming, Dan has to go do some publicity stunt. Their lips meet and the familiar rush of lust surges through Dany's body, seeking out more contact until he's left breathless and whimpering.

"I love you, mate."

"I love you, comrade." Dany knows they won't get any more quality time together until after the race.

*****

The rain seems to be never-ending; each promise of respite is met with even more rain and wind, more than the circuit's drainage can cope with. They've been waiting for qualifying to start for what feel like eternity, drivers and crowds alike growing restless.

Dan nods to him and he follows, pulling his hood up as they wander out into the soggy pitlane. Dany looks at Dan and he gestures for him to take down his hood, it's strange how much they communicate without words, it's both endearing and necessary. He inches it down, the rain warm against his skin, it's not like the rain that he's familiar with at home.

He's wondering what's going on when Dan shoots him a wink. Dan's stretching out his arm and Dany mirrors him, he'd go along with anything for Dan. He ends up twirling Dan about, longing to hold him close, to have their bodies pressed together. Dany's glad when they end up dancing across from each other, this is their first time holding hands in public and it feels so amazing. He doesn't care how uncoordinated he must look to the crowd, all of his attention is focused on how warm Dan's hands are, his skin is always so much warmer than Dany's.

Dany's soaking all of it up as Dan leads him in their crazy made up dance, the crowd cheering away, and Dany's happy that the rain has given them this opportunity to have some time together without anyone realising it. They'll all think that they're just the wacky Red Bull guys, goofing about and having a laugh. Which is half the truth.

It's all over far too quickly, Dany would have danced the session away with Dan but then that would have been suspicious. Instead they scurry back into the garage, Dan ducks down to whisper into his ear, "I told you we'd dance in public one day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
